Ring Thief
by kendricked
Summary: The Fellowship of the Fluff. A little fluffy Bechloe oneshot.


**A/N: This is just a little unbeta'd fluffy oneshot thingamabob from a while back. One does not simply fluff without bechloe. That didn't make sense. Whatever.**

Beca sighs contently as she stretches her legs and adjusts her position against the tree she's using as a backrest. Finally a pleasant spring day to break up the monotony of the recent craptastic weather, Beca thinks as she scrolls down her list of potential songs to use for her next mix. Chloe matches Beca's sigh as she nestles her head further into Beca's shoulder.

"What are you sighing about?" Beca asks through a smirk.

"I could ask you the same question. Your sighs are contagious," Chloe says as she tangles their legs together.

"I thought that was yawns," Beca corrects as she stops her song search at No Diggity. Her brow crinkles in thought as she ponders how she could possibly put a twist on it.

"Could be," Chloe says nonchalantly. She begins to weave her fingers in and out of Beca's free hand, fiddling with the various rings on Beca's slender fingers.

Beca allows a small smile at the contact and selects Thrift Shop as the second component of her mix. Chloe continues to play with her free hand, going back and forth between her rings and the tracing the outline of the tattoo on her wrist.

"Dr Dre's goin' thrift shoppin', huh? How do you even think of these things, Bec?" Chloe says with a tint of admiration close to Beca's ear.

"Well it's easy when I have my good luck charm by my side. Even though she's very annoyingly distracting," Beca flashes the classic Mitchell smirk that Chloe loves so much.

"Oh please. I'm never distracting."

"Hardly."

"Don't scoff at me, Mitchell," Chloe teases, leaning in closer, Beca's hand in her lap, whispering a continuation, "I can be much, _much_ more distracting if I really wanted to."

Color floods Beca's face as she clears her throat awkwardly. "I uh-" she begins stupidly.

"Mmmm your face is starting to match my hair, Bec," Chloe murmurs against Beca's neck.

"No it's- I'm just-" Beca sputters brilliantly. She twitches her free hand on Chloe's leg, noticing a difference, "Hey! My ring's missing you little thief!"

Chloe moves away from Beca's shoulder with a fake shocked look dancing on her face. She holds up a hand to show the ring's new residency as she wiggles her fingers in front of Beca's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Beca's smirk vanishes as she decides to play along and adapts a faux offended expression, "Innocent Chloe Beale turned criminal! By the aca gods just when you think you know someone-"

"Are you just gonna sit there and accept your misfortune, Mitchell?" Chloe suddenly stands up, hands on her hips, "Or are you gonna fight for your alt girl paraphernalia?"

Beca rolls her eyes. "You _cannot_ be serious."

Chloe leans down to put her face inches from Beca's. "Seriously serious."

"Chloe, it's just a dumb ring I'm not going to seriously-"

"What if this is the one ring to rule them all, Beca? This could be the key to saving Middle Earth and you're just gonna do nothing about it. For shame."

"Yeah I'm a terrible person for letting a non-existent fictional world fall to ruins. I don't know how I'll ever be able to sleep at night now that I've let Gandalf and the gang down. Dude, I can't believe you're trying to guilt trip me Lord of the Rings style," Beca quips as she continues to adjust the bass in a section of her mix.

Chloe waves the hand with the ring in front of Beca's face tauntingly. "Come on, Beca Baggins what are you gonna do about it?"

Beca shuts her laptop with a snap. "You did _NOT just_-"

"Well you're definitely short enough to be a hobbit," Chloe says as a smile quickly spreads from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Oh you're SO dead, Beale," Beca smirks devilishly, her laptop and headphones long forgotten on the grass beside her.

"Bring it on, Frodo."

Beca leaps to her feet, a challenging look in her eye, "Oh imma crush your evil ginger face in, Legolas."

Chloe bursts out laughing, actually bending over in hysterics, "Leg-Legolas-" she gasps in between bubbles of laughter, "-is _blonde_, and he's a good guy! Not to mention good looking too-"

"Shaddup you know I'm bad with movies!" Beca turns a bright red.

"Aww poor little Baggins is embarrassed! Poor, tiny wittle-" Chloe is cut off as Beca angrily flings herself in Chloe's direction, tackling her girlfriend to the ground. Chloe finds herself spread out on her back with the tiny brunette sitting on top of her stomach; Chloe's hand with the stolen ring now pinned to the ground.

"Aha! Bagdens is victorious!" Beca yells in triumph, throwing a dorky fist pump into the air with her free hand.

"It's Baggins you dummy," Chloe corrects, giggling and pulling Beca down towards her.

"Shaddup."

"I see a Lord of the Rings marathon in your future," Chloe smiles as Beca leans down, her hair tickling Chloe's face.

"Yeah? Well I see you making out with a hot, talented, soon to be famous DJ in your very near future," Beca smirks.

"Mmm so modest," Chloe says and she grabs a fistful of Beca's collar, making the distance between their faces practically nonexistent.

"Don't make that face you love it," Beca says right before she closes the distance, sealing their lips together.


End file.
